The present invention relates to devices for administering, delivering, injecting, infusing or dispensing substances, and methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a portable device for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic uses, e.g., for the administering and/or monitoring the administration of a medical product, wherein the device is provided with a display for displaying or indicating operational and functional parameters of the device.
In medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic treatment methods, it is often necessary for a treatment device to be carried on the user's person. For treatment of diabetes, for example, the patient carries an insulin pump, so as to be able to check and meet his or her insulin requirements. To monitor the function of the pump, the insulin requirement, the insulin delivery and various other parameters, insulin pumps typically have a display for these operational and functional parameters. Insulin pumps also usually can be controlled by an associated or integrated control unit comprising several control elements that perform different functions. The control or modification of the pump setting, initiated by the control elements, is indicated on the display by way of corresponding operational and functional parameters.
Devices such as insulin pumps can be carried in different ways on the body, for example, fastened to a belt. The display and the control elements are arranged on the device in such a way that they allow the device to be read and operated when the device is being worn on the left-hand side of the body, so that it can be operated without difficulty by the right hand. However, if the device is worn on the right-hand side of the body, to operate it with the left hand the arrangement of the control elements is not suitable for simple, optimal operation and/or comfort. It is possible to turn the device through 180° so that the control elements are once again easy to reach. In this case, however, the display is difficult to read, since it is the wrong way around for the person wearing the device.
From other technical fields, data-processing units are known which, with the aid of a position sensor, measure the position of the data-processing unit with respect to a reference system, for example on the basis of gravity, and modify a display on a display field in accordance with the measured position. Such a data-processing unit is known from WO 014 3473, for example.